The Demons of Destiny
by Tyrage0729
Summary: Just a collection of Random Stories


Alright, mavericks! Let's see what on the field!" The Drifter stood on the platform between us, nothing more than two panes of glass that seperated my team from theirs. Four guardians, two hunters, a warlock, and a titan. Inconsequential to us. My team? A little unorthodox, some would say. Only one, now Ex, Guardian; Me. To my left is a Fallen named Preknys. A sniper and one of the best. To his left, a massive Exo hefting a single gun in his hands. Brute-44. Been through the toughest situations and has a few tricks up his sleeve. And to my right, the last space, was occupied by a Cabal. Former Viceroy, now she stands beside me. Skerrhir. Ugly bitch, but one of my best. "Guardians! Ready?" They all cheered, raising a variety of guns into the air. "Demons? Ready!?"

I simply grin under my helm, slowly lifting my rifle into the air. "Vex on the field!" The Drifter shouted after flipping the coin in the air.

"Brute, remember, you're Sentry." I shout, his response being a quick nod. "Preknys, you're the invader. Every time the portal goes up, you go through and kill everyone you can." The Fallen gave an eerie chuckle through his rebreather, his lower arms unfolding as he lifts his wire rifle into a more comfortable position. "Skerrhir, you just focus on the Big Ads. In this case; Hydras, Minotaurs, and Cyclops. Everyone understand?" All three gave a quick nod just before Drifter shouted once more.

"Transmat is in effect!" A flash of light, almost like glass breaking and catching light beams, we thud into the soft ground.

"Emerald Coast. Move!" I barreled across the small ravine as fast as I could, jumping into the air and flying a short period before landing next to the collector. "Remember your positions! Brute, activate Solar Protocol!" The massive exo stomped up onto the wooden platform, setting his gun down before slamming his fists together. Almost immediately, I grin under my helm as I watch flames burst from his back, wrists, elbows, and knees. "Good. You know what to do." He nodded, I spun, knelt, and lined up my first shot. CRACK! One shot and a Vex Goblin erupted in a bright burst of white goo, followed immediately by an explosion.

I crank the lever for my rifle, loading a second shot and fire again. Another loud crack, another eruption, another dead Goblin. The third missed, blowing off the Vex's head, allowing it to continue to advance on Skerrhir as she swung a massive left fist into a Hobgoblins torso, crushing it. "Skerrhir! Eyes open! Minotaur at nine 'o'clock!" I fired a single round that ricocheted off the massive Vex. It turned slowly, it's right arm spinning as it charged up a shot. A second later, it stumbled, then it's chest exploded with white goo as Skerrhir shot it in the back with a shotgun.

"James. I have a shot." It was Preknys stated over the relay. br /br /"You already know you have free reign to fire at will!" I reply as I slip the rifle onto my back and pull my revolver out. I darted across the space from the platform to the ruins, firing several shots and killing a hobgoblin and several goblins. I sprinted, scooping up motes without pausing as I ran a wide circuit. Fifteen! I rushed back to the collector, jumping and boosting myself onto it as Brute caught a Taken Captain by the throat, lifting it into the air and then slammed it into the ground. Violently. The wood splintered, the Captain shuddered then seemed to pull into itself as it disappeared into a singularity, only to completely fade from sight. I sprinted up to the collecting device, slamming home the motes of darkness as I passed it.

"The Base! Go!" I sprinted, slipping the revolver away and drew my sword off my hip with a flourish, flying off the platform and spinning through the air as I slash at several Vex Goblins. They all collapsed after several seconds of electronic spasming. I held my empty hand out, the small triangular motes flying out and into my grip. "Keep going! I got the motes!" I shouted. I watched a Hydra appear, massive with its three shields floating around it. It flinched, dropping back as a single bullet slammed into its head. Only for Skerrhir to close in and jump onto it, pressing a shotgun against its back and pulling the trigger.

I darted off, rolling to avoid several electrical bursts of void energy before dashing across the space and swinging my sword in a wide arc. The blades edge bit into a Hobgoblin, cleaving it in two as I caught the mote that flew from inside. I grinned, holding the pose before spinning quickly, the blade cleaving through another Goblin, the mote of darkness landing at my feet. Fifteen. Again. Good. I charge across the small gap to the platform from the ruined building sliding in front of the collector only to hear the alarm.

"We have an invader!" I shouted into the com network, slamming the new motes home. "Lay waste and destroy his ass!" Only to feel a bullet slam into my back and everything went dark


End file.
